


Clean

by startwithsparks



Series: MMOM 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac thinks he has the locker room all to himself, until some unexpected company stumbles in on him in his afternoon rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

For all the benefits that the bite had given him, it had its disadvantages too - more than just that little thing where he turned into a bloodthirsty beast for three days every month. He burned hotter, was acutely aware of every movement and whisper and breath around him, every smell was stronger, every sound sharper. Some of those heightened senses could be an advantage to him if used in the right circumstances, but more often than not Isaac found himself overwhelmed by all of it, unable to tune out the excess noise that assaulted him. There were other pitfalls as well, especially on days like today - a warm spring day where every teacher had their windows open and a cool breeze blew through the classrooms. The scent of perfume and cologne was cloying enough when the air was still, but the breeze seemed to sweep the swamp of chemicals right under his nose. And worse yet, deeper under the acidic, artificial scent, he could smell _them_.

Boys and girls smelled different to him, sure, but there were some girls and some boys who smelled different still, in so many different ways that it was nearly impossible to categorize them all. Some were repulsive, like the kid who'd learned what deodorant was a few years too late, and others were so sweet that they made his mouth water. It wasn't so much a desire to devour - though his jaws did ache to close down around something tender - but more like a desire to possess, to press his flesh against someone else's flesh and feel their warm skin and beating heart and staggered breath mingling with his own. It was enough to drive anyone mad, but he was still a seventeen-year-old boy with the rampant sex drive to match. Derek said there were things he would have to discover for himself about his new abilities, but he'd never warned that it would be like this.

He was never more glad for his free period than he was that afternoon. Most of the time he spent it working on homework or swimming laps, but today the only thing he wanted to do was make use of the empty locker room and wring out some of this mounting tension. He had a wide window of time, the phys ed class only let out ten minutes before the bell, which gave him just over half an hour of time to himself, and he didn't expect he'd need nearly that long. Five minutes, maybe, a quick shower, and he'd be out before anyone knew he had been there. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd ever jerked off between classes.

The empty locker room was both a blessing and curse. Every step rung hollow off the concrete and metal, each breath amplified. When there was a whole team in here, their bodies muffled the sound of voices, water running, and locker doors slamming shut, but now it was just him and the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. At the same time, all he could smell was the vague, dry scent of soap scum, cleaning fluid, and stale sweat. That alone was a relief from the congested classrooms and teenage hormones that had assaulted his senses before.

Isaac went straight towards the showers, hoping the sound of running water would muffle most of his noise. He shed his clothes on a nearby bench, not wasting the time it would take to fold them or even arrange them neatly where they lay, and pad barefoot into the shower. He went as far back as he could, into the far corner, and twisted one of the shower heads on. The pipes groaned and the shower sputtered briefly before spitting out a stream of lukewarm water, but it was all Isaac needed, just something to mask the sound. He ducked his head under the stream, slicked back loose curls, and let the warm water run over his shoulders and down his back. He braced himself against the wall, head dropped down between his arms with a low groan, and craned his neck one way, then the other. The warmth was almost enough to push the tension out of his muscles, though instead of disappearing completely it just moved lower.

He turned under the water and pressed his shoulders against the wall behind him, feet splayed wide, his knees bent enough that the water flowed down over his stomach and thighs, and dragged his hands down his stomach. One trailed between his legs, fingers pressing further back, while the other wrapped around his dick and started to slowly stroke. He had already been half-hard by the time he stepped into the shower, and it didn't take long at all for him to get the rest of the way there. The only difficult part was getting over the anxiety of doing this here - or, at all, really. He did his best to push all those thoughts out of his mind, clearing his head of everything but the feeling of his fingers against warm, wet skin. With his eyes squeezed closed, his attention honed in on his own body, the sound of the shower caused everything else around him to fade into the background.

It was just his luck that the shower he'd turned on to keep anyone else from hearing him kept him from hearing anyone else as well. The squeak of Scott's sneakers on the tile was drowned out by the rushing water. It wasn't until he was practically _in_ the shower as well that Isaac noticed anything at all. Then it was only the smell of another wolf, strong, nearly an alpha scent, that brought his movements to a shuddering halt. He thought for a flicker of a moment that it might have been Derek - it wouldn't be the first time they'd found Derek creeping around the school looking for them - but Derek smelled like mossy wood and Scott... his smell could only be described as _Scott_.

Isaac's eyes flew open and he pressed himself back into the corner of the shower, dropping his hand to cover himself modestly. It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked after a game, but this was different - he was hard, flesh dark and slick.

"Don't stop," Scott murmured, and Isaac's ears pricked up to hear him over the water. Scott took a step back and sat down on the bench just outside the shower. That lopsided smirk of his twitched at the edges of his lips and he canted his head to the side. "Can I watch?"

Isaac dragged his lower lip between his teeth and nodded, swallowing thickly as his hand slid down between his legs again. He was a little more self-conscious now, with Scott watching, though it certainly didn't cause his arousal to wane any. If anything, he was harder now than he had been before, and each movement of his hand across the length of his dick felt hotter with Scott's gaze following it. He didn't know what this was, if this was some passive-aggressive marking of territory or if Scott was trying to claim his dominance and, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't care if that's what it was. He'd harbored a not-so-secret crush on Scott since they were kids and now if Scott wanted to claim him, he was more than welcome to.

That was the thought that Isaac clung to, his eyes falling closed again as his head tipped back, his free hand sliding up his stomach to roll his thumb over his nipple, pinching and twisting lightly as the coil of heat burned deeper in the pit of his stomach. His chest heaved, muscles trembling, and Isaac had to brace himself against the wall behind him just to keep himself standing. He could feel Scott's keen gaze on him, watching every flick of his wrist, anticipating every groan. He didn't disappoint. The sound of his voice rang off the tile, not even the shower could mask this now that he was playing it up for Scott. What finally took him over the edge was the sound of Scott growling over the white-noise of the shower; a deep, heavy sound that sent a shiver down his spine and straight into his gut. He spilled unceremoniously on the tile between his feet, the shower washing the evidence of his efforts down the drain a moment later.

When he finally pried his eyes open, Scott was just a few short feet away from him. He dragged his lower lip nervously between his teeth, Scott's eyes glinting that vaguely golden-yellow color they sometimes turned. His breath trembled and he found himself almost instinctively tipping his head to the side. But Scott reached out and turned his head back, drawing him in. He paused for just a moment, waiting to see if Isaac would pull away - he didn't, he couldn't even comprehend refusing - before he leaned in for a kiss, drawing Isaac just far enough out of the spray of the shower that he didn't get wet too.

"Now put your clothes back on," Scott murmured against his lips, "before someone besides me sees you like this."


End file.
